lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vert
Vert is the CPU of Hyper Dimension's Leanbox. Despite what her voluptuous appearance and elegant sarcasm may suggest, she cares deeply for others and will fight to the death to protect her nation (having succumbed to it at least once.) Yet beneath that, she's an avid gamer and her alias †Green Heart† is well known across the Four Goddesses Online community. She has an interest in yaoi, and thus has an extensive backlog of BL games. Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes Vert maintains her role as the busty Patron Unit of the city's Leanbox territory, and she currently dominates the other Patron Units in terms of faith. Before the Planeptune administration was outed she held the position of Hakoniwa's Student Council President. Much of her current popularity is based off of those who followed her then, and when she graduated (followed by Neptune's fall) many students and their families flocked to her neighborhood to continue seeing her regularly. Thanks to her efforts, the Leanbox territory currently maintains the highest Internet speeds in the city, perfect for fueling her own MMO addiction. Her one true weakness, perhaps, is her deep regret that her predecessors passed on before giving her a sister, and thus treats the other Patron Units as her own. Because she's the oldest of the four, when Neptune became a Patron Unit Vert was the one to teach her about her duties and train her, upon Histoire's request. Currently she remains a mysterious figure to the two main characters, a former Student Council president. Influence in Leanbox Like any other Patron Unit, Vert plays a vital role in the formation of her district's culture and attracts the goodwill of its denizens. Her obsession with pop culture and her own looks has lead to Leanbox having the fastest Internet speeds in the city, and boasts several features of a "smart" city, including its native consoles supporting voice activation. Despite this, it still falls to the trend of the four districts being undercut by another mysterious force. Nepgear's dream When Sara uses her reawakened abilities to see Nepgear's dreams, she finds what appears to be repressed memories of her first meeting with Neptune and their mother, although instead of Nepgear Nepgya is the little sister. The dream details young Histoire (in her downgraded form), young Nep, young IF and young Compa meeting young Vert (estimated to be around 13 years old) as she introduces "Nepugia," Neptune's biological sister who lived for years in solitude and was trained by/lived with Vert for weeks before in Celestia. Nepugia is ridiculed by her mother as a disappointment, a failure, even grotesque, and berates Vert for her work. Vert turns on her, disgusted at the mother's hatred for her own child only moments after their initial meeting, and takes the girl with her to her Basilicom. On the ride, Vert informs her of the ways of the world, Patron Units, and shares, and explains her mother just exploits Neptune for shares, that she never could do anything herself. She says Neptune's also a bit of a mess, but shares Nepgya's heart, binding them as sisters, and to cherish that bond because she was never able to. When Nepgya expresses discontent with the idea that one day, she and Vert will fight, Vert tells her she wants her to surpass her, so she knows she taught her well. As Nepgya finally realizes the gravity of the situation, that she won't see Vert for a long time, they reaffirm their love for one another and endure the long ride home. Nepgya is ripped from the Basilicom and returned to her family, Vert is punished, and Histoire takes Nepgya in, but initially the only thing that brings her happiness is her sister. She declares, one day, she'll become a beautiful Nepgear, seeing herself in the mirror. It's unknown whether or not this is a true recollection of events, as the Nep family has lost their long-term memories, though Nepgear wakes up crying. Relationship Medaka Kurokami As the former president of Hakoniwa's Student Council, Vert secretly keeps an eye on Medaka. She's impressed to no end, particularly by her bust. Noire As Leanbox's closest rival, Vert sees her former vice president of the Student Council as a threat. Gallery Vert B NvZ.png Vert V2.png A day for relaxingHDN.png Neptune Nepgear Vert Re;Birth3 VREvent.jpg Vert_Victory.png|Vert's Wind Dress. Green_Heart_Ultradimension_Victory.png Neptunia 5th Anniversary.jpg Trivia *In Real Life of Heroes she is the only adult Patron Unit. *As with the rest of the Hyperdimension Neptunia characters making an appearance in Real Life her school uniform is taken from MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. *Vert's outfit (Patron uniform in Real Life) is designed to vent heat. As a result, when wearing her school uniform in Real Life she complains about getting too hot. *Ironically, despite constantly being at each others' throats she and Blanc both share a tendency to treat others as closer than they actually are; Vert treats the other Patron Units as her sisters, while Blanc treats children as her own. *In one of Blanc's short stories, Vert has prophetic visions of a red ring in her dreams, a reference to Xbox's infamous "red ring of death," which indicates a hardware failure and that the console is dying. *Before she was born, Vert's ancestors turned a waterfront area into a public beach in her honor; ever since she's made her own additions, such as rock walls, palm trees, and enhanced facilities. After her "Let Them Eat Cake" bill was passed it also allowed nudity, but no rules were made regarding children, leading Blanc to call it (and the rest of Leanbox) a "den of sin." **This is a reference to Zack Island from the Dead or Alive Xtreme series, the first two installments of which were Xbox exclusives. **Due to its location it tends to get obscenely hot, warming the sand to unbearable temperatures. Vert herself estimates forty-five percent of all visitors pass out because of it, another reference to the Xbox's 45% failure rate. **The sand's heat causes the water nearest to it to steam up, effectively creating a hot tub-like area of water. *She never lets her skin get scratched in a fight, believing it to be too soft. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Goddesses Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:CPUs Category:Characters Category:V Category:Characters That Have Broken The Fourth Wall Category:Bandicootfan63